A Fathers mistake
by The ISIMS
Summary: In the final batel with Naraku the inu group gets seporated.The boys thing the girls are dead and the girls think the boys are deadNether of them are.And then when InuTisho gets brought back from the grave and hears thet inuyasha was killed by a young pre


A/N I don't own the inu group or people or…LISTEN I WILL TELL YOU IF I OWN SOMETHING IF I DON'T TELL YOU I DON'T OWN IT!

It was the final betel with Naraku the inu group was wining but everyone was tiered so they prepared for the final strike." All right everybody this is it it's now or never !" Said inuyasha As he turned to face Naraku. All of the group attacked at the same time. Inuyasha did that attack from the forth movie ( The combination of adamant barrage mixed with wind scare and kagome's arrow. ) Sango used haricots and Miroku used his staff ( forgot what it was called) It hit Naraku **_DEAD _**on and when it hit him he exploded hitting every one with this poison .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 6 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up she was hurting like a MOFO and could barley stand up she looked around and couldn't find any of the inu group so she started walking about 10 mins later she found sango and helped her get up they looked for the boys all day and then they found them…but they soon wish they didn't .Nether of them were breathing. The girls broke down and cried. You see every one right before the battle had finally confessed about there feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A WEEK LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys were having there funeral it was about a mille away from kiaday's village. It was a sad day for all.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx three month later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Where… am I , why is every thing dark" came a Miroku's voice. As he felt around he realized he was in a box shaped thing (coffin) " WHAT !THE HELL WHY AM IN A COFFIN?" screamed a freaked out Miroku. " Hmm…Miroku shut up your yelling loud enough to wake the dead" said inuyasha as he assumed he two was in a coffin. Inuyasha punched the coffin several times trying to brake it but dew to lack of room he couldn't get a good swing so he kept trying he knew if he started freaking out like Miroku he would run out of air. So he kept hitting the coffin until CRACK the coffin top cracked allowing inuyasha to dig his way out the coffin all that time all he could hear was " O for the love of BUDA SOMEBODY HELLLLLLLLLLP! PLEASE I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! " Miroku's screaming was very annoying .Inuyasha was already out of his coffin and was digging Miroku out he was now standing on the coffin and all he herd was "HELP ME JESUS, HELP ME TOM CRUSE, HELP ME JEWISH GUY, HELP M-"Miroku's screaming was caught short by inuyasha's fist going strait throw the wooden top of his coffin ending at the tip of his nose. Inuyasha pulled Miroku out by he caller of his robe. "Why the hell were we put in to coffins" screamed a pissed of inuyasha . 'Well inuyasha people are put into coffins when they die" Said Miroku with one of those in talking to a five year old voices and tones. "Well I know that , but why were we put into them obviously were not dead or I wouldn't be talkin to ya ." Said inuyasha getting annoyed . The boys decided to go to kiaday's village to see if any one knew why they were put into coffins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

At the village

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around for kiaday they thought she would know what was going on. They couldn't find her so they walked up to some random villager and asked " Hay do you know where kiaday is?" asked Miroku. "Kiaday? Oh Kiaday past away a while ago." said the random villager as he got back to dewing what he was dewing ." What do you know were kagome and sanog are?" asked Miroku

" They are no longer with us ." said the villager as he continued with his work. Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked they had just found out that kagome and sango were dead the two walked out of the village and started to cry. They decided then that they would kill whoever killed sango and kagome and they would finish the sacred jewel and bring them back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Japan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

"Sango have you seen my shoes can't find them?" Asked kagome "Oh never mind I found them. "Said kagome. Sango and kagome had been traveling looking for the jewel to bring to boys back .

But they didn't know that the boys weren't rely dead .(they had been In comas but do to lack of technology everyone thought they were dead) Sango and kagome had 90 of the fragments and they were almost done. The girls left there resting spot to continue there search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx 2 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'We finally fond you demon , hand over the shards and we will leave you in peace ." said kagome and sango in union. Unfortunately like most demons they all think they can't be defeated.

"Well kagome I think we have to fight said sango ."As she ran at the demon using the haricots and kagome now uses a sword they both ran at the demon slicing it and slashing at it fiercely but never braking a sweat. The demon fell to the grouped without much of a fight ." Even with the shad that demon wasn't much of a fight " said kagome .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX some where in Japan XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shall bring back the grate demon lord, and then I shall rowel with his power and, I shall become his mate!" Said a rather preppy over excited girl. As she used some magic to bring the great demon lord InuTisho back from the grave. As he awakened he looked around only to be glomped by the one who brought him back. "My lord how are you I have missed you so how was your death…I mean SLEEP…yah sleep." asked said girl. InuTisho looked at her bored as he said " Where are my sons…what has become of them?" questioned the youki (sp) lord. " Last I heard your youngest was Killed by a prestis (sp) named I think _kagome _ or something I tend to get small details mixed up. And the older one has yet to take over the land." replied the relatively young girl. Hearing this enraged the youki lord ,all that he could hear were the words kill prestos (sp) so he killed the closest thing to him he ripped threw the girl like well…a demon ripping threw a young girl…very easily and not very anger dismissing . So from then on it was InuTisho's mission to get revenge on this _kagome _ for killing his son.

A/N

Well I hope you liked it Psychoticmonkey and I came up with this story last year I came up with the plot and we both made the body and all the details for this story.

What is InuTisho planning ?what will happen when Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango , and Kagome meet again? Will they meet again? If they meet will the two groups think this is a trick or welcome each other back with open arms? Find out in the next chap.


End file.
